


Show Me

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: General porn, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bj action, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: The boysSmutThat is all.





	Show Me

"Listen," he grasped Wolf's cheeks with a firm squeeze and roughly pulled him close. The sudden force nearly toppled the smaller man from his knees, forcing him on to all fours, but - after all, that was how Ludwig wanted it. With Beethoven, every move was calculated. Actions were always measured and precise. They'd practiced this act many times before - The Master, and the art of submission.  
  
"If you behave and do as you're told, then I'll take care of you. Understood?" Ludwig eyed him carefully, kneeling down to appraise him most seriously. If there was ever a moment of doubt, if ever he had waivered in his consent, or if their passions had ever really caused him true pain - Beethoven knew he would not be able to live with himself. The truth of the matter was, he loved him. In his own way. Staring heatedly into the expressive pools of blue, Ludwig felt his cock twitch, momentarily breaking his concentration. He grunted in irritation at the lack of response, but he refused to proceed without it.  
  
"Understood?" He repeated in a near whisper, thumbing Wolf's quivering bottom lip. Wolf nodded in agreement with a submissive whimper and Ludwig chuckled softly to himself before he released him. Wolf bit back a smile as he quietly sat back on his haunches. Sucking in his lip where Lud-kun had lightly brushed and tasting what remained there made him dizzy and a familiar warmness began to pool in his belly. The oddly bitter taste of musk had become so recognizable to him it was as if he craved it.  
  
With his head was bowed low, pink strands escaped his braids and fell to softly to frame his face.  He knew that tonight he must remain obedient, and it would take most of his energy to meet his Master's expectations.  
  
"Good boy" Ludwig murmured through a smug grin, still resting on his bent knee, "Good boy..." he repeated in softened voice, pushing his fingers into the fine pink strands.   
  
The sensation of the calloused fingers scraping against his scalp and tangling themselves in his hair made Wolf shiver. He closed his eyes as the fingers continued to work, massaging their way to the base of his neck. He knew Wolf loved it, a firm squeeze down his neck and shoulders, his head tilted and his eyes fluttered closed.   
  
"Mmm.." was all he could manage, feeling Ludwig's hands running along his skin. It was a sweet picture as the long lashes grazed rosy cheeks, Wolf's perfect little mouth open in a gentle O. Ludwig wanted him to relax, and understand how much he appreciated him.  
  
Sighing he eventually stilled his hands and rose, leaving Wolf in a peaceful daze on his knees. Smiling salaciously down at him, he nearly felt guilty waking him from his reverie. Perhaps he would return to this gentle massage later.  
  
Frowning, he suddenly folded his arms authoritatively across his chest, "Strip."  
  
Wolf's eyes snapped open in a flash, "I...uh" he fumbled nervously under Ludwig's booming voice.   
  
"You heard me." He narrowed his eyes, daring Wolf to disobey.  
  
"Yes..." He answered back sheepishly, pulling his top over his head with shaking hands. He wasn't sure if it was the anticipation, the cold or nerves? No matter how many times he had given his body to Ludwig, it always seemed like the first. Something exciting - or new, giving away control and feeling pleasure from pain. The idea itself seemed erotically forbidden.  
  
Lowering himself slowly onto the edge of the bed, Ludwig watched him undress. He raked over his thin frame with his eyes, savouring his gloriously peachy complexion and the memorizing locks that tumbled freely down his back.   
  
"My God you are beautiful" He said with awe just as Wolf shimmied out of his shorts. Wolf blushed with a muted giggle, standing awkwardly in the centre of the room in his underwear.  
  
"Come here - " He extended his hand out, and Wolf slid his fingers gladly into his own. Tugging him over to the bed he pulled Wolf down at his side. "So perfect" He mused, stroking his cheek whilst squeezing the softness of his inner thigh, eliciting a small squeal of excitement.   
  
Pressing his nose to his cheek his hummed before delivering a chaste peck, "Now lay down" he ordered rather firmly, yanking his by the wrist to lay across his lap. The pressure of Ludwig's knees digging into his middle as he lay on his front made Wolf wheeze for breath.   
  
"Easy - shhh..." Ludwig hushed him, running his open palm along the soft skin of his back.  
  
"You know, I caught you earlier today..." Beethoven's voice with tinged with a playfully menacing tone   
  
"Eh?" Wolf perked up, turning his head to the side in order to peer over his shoulder  
  
"Don't pretend Wolferl - " He whispered as he continued to stroke Wolf's back soothingly, purposefully avoiding the spectacular ass that teased him so innocently.  
  
"Lud-ku - ah!" Wolf's genuine confusion was cut sharply by a stinging smack against his backside.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about" He grew bolder, delivering two more sharp slaps to which Wolf winced and scrunched his nose.  
  
"But I - wha -" Wolf jumped in surprise as he felt a fourth punishing strike. He grabbed Ludwig's thighs for support, digging into his flesh and biting his lip against the onslaught.  
  
"Ssh..." Ludwig eased, rubbing soothing circles over the reddened cheeks, "It's ok - I don't mind when you look at Franz."  
  
Wolf's head jerked up in sudden shock, "HUH?!"   
  
"I know...I know" He chuckled, thumbing the sore spots softly, "I can't blame you. As long as you come _back - to - me_." He punctuated his last words with increasingly aggressive slaps. Wolf's eyes widened and he yelped painfully.  
  
He was beginning to understand the game and he narrowed his eyes knowingly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Wolf admitted falsely, glad for the momentary pause. His skin tingled and burned in a delicious way.  
  
"Oh?" Came the sardonic reply, and yet another biting smack  
  
"He's just so....sexy?" Wolf struggled with a descriptor - what did Lud-Kun need him to say?   
  
"And you're sorry?" Ludwig questioned with a raised eyebrow, his hand hovering threateningly over the angry red mounds.  
  
"Yes! _Yes!_ I'll never do it again...." Wolf swore  
  
Chuckling to himself, he stroked Wolf's cheek and pulled his hair over his shoulder exposing his neck. "I'm not sure if I believe you"  
  
Wolf swallowed nervously, reaching up to chewing his thumb from habit. "No no...don't do that.." He scolded gently, grasping Wolf's hand. "I need that mouth for other things" he grinned.  
  
Pushing Wolf rather unceremoniously off his lap, Ludwig stood and began to unbuckle his belt. The familiar tingling and clanking of metal and leather made Wolf grin, even from his position on the floor. He _knew_ what was coming next and the pain in his ass was soon forgotten.  
  
"I want to make sure you're all mine" Ludwig spoke seriously as he reached inside his jeans and stroked his own cock to calm it, "You know that don't you Wolf?" He grunted, shifting his jeans down his hips, holding himself still in his own hand. Licking his lips and scrambling up onto his knees Wolf nodded enthusiastically in response.  
  
"Hmm?" Ludwig questioned as he fisted a tuft of Wolf's hair in his hand, yanking him closer, "Yes, I know." Mozart whispered, nearly transfixed on the task before him.  
  
Ludwig grinned satisfactorily, "Then show me."  
  
Wolf looked up under lowered lashes with a sly smile, "Of course."  
  
Wolf steadied his hand at the base of his cock, bringing the tip to his lips and running it teasingly along the plumpness of his bottom lip. Ludwig hissed and drew in a sharp breath, "God.." he whimpered, feeling as it finally slipped into the wet heat of Wolf's mouth. He was good. _Very_ good.  
  
As Wolf traced the underside of his length with his tongue, Ludwig tightened his grip on his hair, pulling himself deeper into Wolf's mouth. He had to be careful, but damn it he was too good. Daring to glance down he knew he shouldn't have as he was meet with those eyes, and that perfect mouth. _Fuck._  
  
Wolf laughed to himself proudly, hearing Ludwig begin to struggle. The vibrations of his laugh rumbled through his throat making Ludwig gasp suddenly, "Ah-" he squeezed his eyes shut in order to concentrate.   _Don't. Come._ He willed himself, all authority lost.  
  
"Wolf" He warned, looking down to see the top of pink bobbing rhythmically, _Jesus.  
  
_ He wanted to say something. He wanted to slow things down - but watching his lips as they slid so easily along his shaft, and the quiet pulsing sounds as he sucked were too much. He felt his hips gently meeting his hungry mouth, unable to resist the urge.   
  
"Wolf - _I.._ "   He felt himself squeezing with every last ounce of control, a tense white hot numbness coaxed to the brink.   __  
  
"Hmm?" Wolf managed in a stifled hum before feeling the cause for concern suddenly spill into his mouth, shooting spastically on his tongue and down his throat.  
  
"Ah - " Ludwig stilled Wolf's head as he slowly thrust into his mouth riding the wave of the last spasms. He stumbled backwards onto the edge of the bed, nearly tripping over his own legs, cock glistening proudly as it twitched and throbbed in the afterglow.  
  
Wolf lowered himself to sit, legs tucked neatly under himself. He watched Lud-kun hopefully, wiping the run off with the back of his hands. He felt proud of his work - he always did.   
  
"So - did I behave well?" He questioned coyly, drawing circles on the carpet with his finger, listening to Ludwig regain his breath.  
  
Tucking himself back into his jeans, Ludwig slithered down on to the floor, crawling over to kiss him sweetly. "Very well ..." Ludwig purred against his lips adoringly, "A masterwork."


End file.
